Zębacz
Zębacz - 'jest to często spotykany śluzak typu Metal. Jest znany z tego, że może niszczyć i pożerać niemal wszystko, dzięki swoim ostrym pazurom i kłom w protoformie i zarówno po transformacji. Może być bardzo groźny po transformacji, gdyż mógł by pozbawić kogoś życia. Występowanie Zębacze żyją na skalistych wybrzeżach oraz w morskich jaskiniach. Bardzo rzadko można go spotkać w lesie. Czasem można go spotkać w Jaskini Dżungli. Wygląd 'Protoforma Zębacz to niebiesko-turkusowy śluzak. Posiada jasno zielono-turkusowy brzuszek. Jego trzy zęby są większe od większości śluzaków. Z tyłu ma ostrza/"irokez" w ciemniejszym kolorze niż jego skóra, które z łatwością mogą ciąć różne rzeczy. Zębacze posiadają piwne oczy, które odstają od głowy jak u żab. Jego czułka są dość długie i błękitnawe. Zobacz zdjęcie całej protoformy [1]. 'Transformacja' thumb|270px|Transformacja Zębacza Po transformacji posiada ostre zęby/kły, którymi może niszczyć przedmioty. Jego brzuch jest biały, ma dwa pazury u każdej z łap. na grzbiecie posiada szereg niebieskich ostrzy, które końcówki są jasno białe. ostrza używa do najróżniejszych i najgroźniejszych ataków. Od ciemnych ostrzy ma ciemno niebieskie pasy. Po transformacji traci czułki i wygląda jak rekin z pazurami. Po przemianie ma pomarańczowo jasne oczy. Końcówki łap są ciemno niebieskie. Ma długi i lekko zgrubiony ogon. Zostawia za sobą biało-niebieski ślad, czasem można zał warzyć żółte iskry. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *thumb|270px|[[Piła w protoformie]]Sieka obiekty na mniejszą skalę, dzięki ostremu grzebieniowi na grzbiecie. Może z łatwością przeciąć pajęczynę lub kawałki roślin. *Gryzie i tnie rzeczy swoimi zębami, np. pajęczynę Pajęczaka, dzięki czemu może uwolnić swojego właściciela. 'Transformacja' *'Piłujący kieł' (ang. Sawtusk) ''- sieka i przy okazji niszczy obiekty ugryzieniem szczęk z bardzo ostrymi zębami. *'Throttlebit -''' potrafi wykonać zabójczą serię salt, siekając i tnąc różne obiekty. *'Trylowy nóż' (ang. Trilloblade) '''-''' gdy leci, wyrzuca z ogona zabójcze ostrza. możliwe że nazwa z angielskiego pochodzi od tego, że wydaje w tedy charakterystyczny dźwięk. *'Uderzenie w Blaster '(ang. Blasterblash)' -' chwyta zębami blaster przeciwnika, po czym wirując niszczy go. *Jako wirująca piła rykoszetuje podobnie jak Szybkolot, zadając większe obrażenia. 'Fuzyjne Strzały' *'Magmowe Ostrze (ang. MagmaBlade)' - Łączy się w Fuzyjny Strzał z Wytapiaczem. Po transformacji Zębacz łapie Wytapiacza i zaczynają wirować do przodu tworząc z ostrzy Zębacza, wielką piłę, a w tym czasie Wytapiacz tworzy magmę. Razem tworzą Magmową Piłę, która jest w stanie zniszczyć nawet Ekspres Slugterilany. *'Podwójna piła (ang. SawBolo)' - Łączy się z Polero w Fuzyjny Strzał. Śluzaki szybko wirują wokół siebie, tworząc długą line, która jest połączona z dwoma Zębaczami. Wirują szybko w powietrzu i dzięki temu mogą zaatakować dwóch przeciwników naraz. 'Ponadto' Z'thumb|270px|Zębacz-[[Piła piłuje rośliny ]]'większona precyzja '- śluzak ten cechuje się bardzo dużą precyzją podczas ataków. Można to zaobserwować, gdy atakuje. Śluzak bez problemu może trafić z łatwością cel swoimi ostrzami i kłami. Co czyni go niebezpiecznym, bo mógł by nawet kogoś zabić swoimi ostrzami. Historia 'Sezon 1 thumb|270px|Zębacz-strażnik metalu *Debiut Śluzaka Zębacza nastąpił w odcinku "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza". Został on pokazany na turnieju Śluzostrzelców. *W drugim odcinku "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga" Zębacz, również wystąpił w turnieju. Został prawie stracony przez Jacques'a, lecz Eli odpuścił po wygranej i wziął Armashelt, zamiast Zębacza. *W odcinku "Dobijmy targu" było pokazane dużo Zębaczy w protoformach uwięzionych w klatkach, by później przemienić je w Ghule. Lecz większość z nich uciekło dzięki gangowi. *Zębacz Butch wystąpił w "Klub Trep", gdzie był chwilowo groźnym Śluzakiem, do czasu aż zostało odkryte oszustwo Śierżanta Śluza. Po tym wszystkim Zębacz i inne Śluzaki zaczęły słabnąć, lecz wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy po czasie. Jeśli możesz, rozbuduj! Występy 'Sezon 1' *"Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza" (Debiut) *"Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga" *"Dobijmy targu (Protoforma) *"Klub Trep" *"Śluzabieg" *"Zagrożony gatunek *"Odpływ" 'Sezon 2' *"Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" *"Nowy dzieciak, część druga" *"Dziedzictwo" (Protoforma) *"Droga do Domu" *"Robośluzaki" (Jako robot) *"Niepokonana Mistrzyni (Protoforma) *"Dżentelmen i złodziejka" *"W zamknięciu" *"Rzadka część" *"Podziemie" (Protoforma) *"Powrót" *"Król Miotaczy" 'Sezon 3' *"Misja niezbyt możliwa" *"Klucze do królestwa *"Zabójcza rozgrywka" *"Studnia energii" *"Co przychodzi nocą?" *"Powrót do korzeni *"Kompania śluzaków" (Protoforma) *"Mroczna noc" *"Promienny dzień" 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" *"Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" Ciekawostki *Zębacz Eli'a nazywa się Piła. *Zębacz Sierżanta nazywa się Butch. *Jest pierwszym śluzakiem typu metal pokazanym w serialu. *Po transformacji wyglądem przypomina rekina tygrysiego z dużymi szczypcami kraba. *Słowo thresh, od którego wywodzi się nazwa tego śluzaka, oznacza młot ''i nawiązuje do jego siły. *W odcinku "Klub Trep" nakręcony Butch ''przeciął olbrzymią skałę. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Thrasher. *Gdy atakuje, można usłyszeć odgłosy piły tarczowej, w locie troche ją przypomina. *Widzi w ciemnościach (w odcinku "Dżentelmen i złodziejka" przy zgaszonym świetle odbijał się od ścian). *Istnieje jego zrobotyzowana wersja wykonana przez Quentina. *W protoformie kształtem jest podobny do Bubbaleone'a. *Jest pierwszym wystrzelonym śluzakiem pokazanym w serialu. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym takim śluzaku. *Zębacz jest na tyle silny, że potrafi znokautować silne ghule takie jak Grimmstone. *Kryształowe Robaki mają twardą skórę, dzięki której Zębacz z łatwością się od nich odbija. *Tak jak Polero jest śluzakiem typu metal, który mieszka koło wody. *W "Promienny dzień" Piła chciał odejść, kiedy nie mógł Mega Morfować (myślał, że jest przez to bezużyteczny), ale Eli go pocieszył i powiedział że na pewno przyjdzie i jego czas. *Prawdopodobnie dobrze wycelowany mógłby nawet ściąć komuś głowę (lecz nie pokazywali by tego w serialu ze względu na młodszych widzów). *W odcinku "Dżentelmen i złodzejka" w muzeum był widoczny posąg Zębacza. *Żeby miał zdrowe zęby to trzeba często go wystrzeliwywać z blastera. *Ma tyle samo kolców ,co jego ghul *Jego czułki zmieniaja się w ostrza na plecach. Kategoria:Metal Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Munch Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Dżentelmen Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Pinglarz Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Viggo Dare Kategoria:Trixie Sting Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Zębacz Kategoria:Śluzogwardia Kategoria:Slug it Out